Many golfers would like to improve their putting. When a golfer uses a conventional putting method, the golfer grips the putter with one hand above or below the other hand. The golfer then addresses the ball and strokes the ball towards the hole. Using a conventional grip, a golfer's non-dominant hand leads the putting stroke, and this can cause inconsistency, especially among intermediate or older golfers.
In order to improve the control that a golfer has over the speed of the putt and the direction of the putt, some golfers have found it desirable to use a putting stroke featuring the golfer's dominant throwing hand, thereby optimizing the coordination of the dominant hand.
Some golfers attempt putting one-handed with the dominant hand. However, it is difficult to stabilize the putter face with one hand, especially when the blade of the putter impacts the golf ball off-center.